Surprise!
by James Stryker
Summary: Haley plans something special for Nathan on his 30th birthday.


**Surprise!**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great and talented James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **and it's for our favorite** _ **OTH**_ **couple Naley and you're going to love this one which mean some steamy Naley goodness. In this story, it's Nathan's 30** **th** **birthday and Haley has planned something special for her hubby. Now before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It will contain smut between Nathan Scott and Haley James-Scott. This story is not for children, if you don't like reading smut stories, then turn back and read something else. If you're expecting a Naley story from me, then more freedom for you to read it. So here it is, the Naley one-shot for** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **,** _ **Surprise!.**_ **Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Both Haley and Nathan are 30 years old in this chapter.**

Today was a very special day for Nathan Scott. Today was Wednesday August 15th, and today Nathan turns 30. His wife of fifteen years Haley has planned something special for him. First up, her, Jamie and little Lydia are treating Nathan to a special birthday dinner at Karen's Café with Quinn, Clay, Brooke, Julian, Lucas, Peyton and their children Sawyer, Logan, Davis and Jude. Then after dinner, while Jamie and Lydia are staying over at Quinn and Clay's beach house, the two decide to watch a movie together before she gives him his special gift. Oh, yeah. This was going to be one fun night for Nathan and Haley.

Having the whole house to themselves, Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch watching the movie _Batman: Mask of the Phantasm_ on Nathan's Blu-Ray player and drinking a glass of cabernet sauvignon and eating popcorn. Haley was sitting next to Nathan, with her head laying on his chest while he has his arms wrapped around her. She began to look at Nathan and smiled at him before going back to watching the movie.

"After years of watching this movie with you and watching this movie with Jamie, there's one thing that I just don't get. Why couldn't they use this much lethal force on the villains? Why would they use lethal force on Batman?" Haley asked, talking about the famous scene where the Gotham City Police Department chase Batman.

"Well, because they thought that Batman killed the mobsters. You see, Batman was caught off guard and on the defensive. If Batman wanted to take out the cops, he would do it without breaking a sweat. Same with The Joker." Nathan said as he began to eat some popcorn as Haley rolled her eyes at the S.W.A.T. team shooting at Batman in a construction site.

"Oh, yeah. Shoot thousands of bullets to kill a guy dressed as a giant bat that tries to stop the criminals." Haley said in a sarcastic tone. "Look, they made Batman bleed! They never show him bleeding in the animated series. Why show him bleeding? Isn't this movie rated PG? We would never show this to Lydia. She'll have nightmares about Mr. Darth Grim Reaper."

"Okay, first off, his name is the Phantasm. Second, she's only four. And third, it's because this is a film and they weren't limited by Fox's restrictions. He bled in one episode and it was _On Leather Wings_. It's different from television." Nathan said.

"I see that but they didn't have to make Batman bleed. My kid watches that movie with you." Haley said.

"And he didn't get scared from it." Nathan said as Haley rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the remote to turn the movie off. "Hey, why did you turn the movie off?"

Haley stood on her knees on the couch and held Nathan's hand.

"Since Jamie and Lydia are staying with their Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay, we have the whole house to ourselves. Which means I have to give you your birthday present for the night." Haley said, smiling at Nathan.

"Really? What is it? Is it a pair of new Jordan's?" Nathan asked.

"Nope." Haley shook her head.

"Well, what is it?" Nathan asked as Haley got off of the couch and walked down the hallway before she looked back at him, with a seductive look on her face.

"Oh, I'm not telling you. Your gift is in the bedroom." Haley said.

"Want me to come in?" Nathan asked.

"Nope. You wait right here. I'll call you after I'm finished getting ready." Haley said as she made her way upstairs and into he bedroom. A grin appeared on Nathan's face as he pours some wine into his wine glass while he waits for Haley to get ready. Nathan made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself a plate and cut himself a slice of the birthday cake that Haley made for him with the help of Jamie and Lydia. "Nathan, come on up. I have your surprise."

Nathan sits the plate down on the kitchen countertop and heads upstairs, making is way into the bedroom, only to see that it is dimly lit with scented candles, with Nathan taking in the sweet and heavenly aroma of vanilla and lavender that filled the room. Nathan looked around the room, searching for his beautiful wife, wondering where she could be.

"Hales, where are you? Where's my surprise?" Nathan asked.

"Right here, lover." Haley said.

Nathan turned around, his jaw dropped a bit and gulped from what he is seeing right in front of him, Haley standing in the doorway to the bathroom wearing a seductive purple Yours Truly lace babydoll & a matching g-string thong that showed off her luscious ass. Haley lifted her left leg up, moving it up and down the doorway while she caresses her soft skin.

"Wow." Nathan said in a surprised tone while keeping his eyes on his wife.

"Surprise, Nathan. Do you like what you see?" Haley asked in a seductive tone as she slowly made her way over to the bed.

"Oh, man. I love it, Hales. What is it, am I planning on having a threesome with you and Quinn or you and Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"No, silly. No threesomes. Just me and me only. Besides, I can't share my man with another woman." Haley said as she stood on the bed on her knees while Nathan makes his way towards her.

"You look sexy. I bet you look great with it off." Nathan smirked at Haley.

"Well, go ahead and unwrap your present, big boy." Haley said.

Nathan sat down on the bed and stood on his knees, moving closer towards Haley, cupping her cheek gently and leaning in to kiss her, capturing her lips with his. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist, feeling the hardness of his body pressed against hers. The adorable brunette deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his brown hair while he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. The handsome yet hunky sports agent ran his tongue against his wife's lips, begging for entrance as Haley parts her lips, feeling Nathan's tongue sliding inside her mouth. Their tongues danced together in pure bliss. The loving couple leaned down on the bed with Haley on top of Nathan. Haley moaned softly into the kiss as Nathan flicked his tongue against her tongue and moving it around while his hands roam freely around her body, feeling his big strong hands caressing her ass gently and giving it a playful smack, making her yelp a bit.

"Somebody's being a naughty boy." Haley said, giving Nathan the seductive Scott smirk.

With herself straddled on top of Nathan's lap, tugging the bottom of his sky blue polo shirt and pulling it off of him, tossing his shirt over to the side and leaned down to kiss his muscular chest while moving her and down to his crotch, palming him through the fabric of his jeans. Nathan groaned as Haley massaged his cock gently while she teased his nipples with her tongue. Nathan sat up and captured his wife's lips once more, pulling the shoulder strap of her babydoll down on her left shoulder, leaning to place his scorching, wet kisses on her soft, supple skin. He kissed his way back up to Haley's neck, kissing, licking and sucking on her special spot, making his hot wife moan softly. Haley groaned, lifting her arms so Nathan could take the babydoll off of her. Nathan looked at Haley and gazed deeply into her beautiful brown eyes while he tugged at the bottom of her babydoll dress. Haley sighed as Nathan caressed her soft cheek, then lifts her babydoll from off of her body, revealing her braless tits, then laid her down on the bed. His mouth attacked her neck again, then kissed his way down until he made it down to her breasts, taking her left breast in his mouth and stared to suck it gently.

"Oh, God…" Haley threw her head back and moaned out.

Nathan looked up at his beautiful wife as he teased her nipple with his tongue, circling it around the hardened nub, flicking against it while he used his free hand to play with the other. Hearing Haley's cute yet sensual moans made Nathan even harder. Haley moved her hand down to her thong, slipping her hand inside and began to rub her clit as Nathan looked down to watch her hand moving in an up and down motion nice and slow.

"Well, somebody's getting horny." Nathan smirked.

"What can I….what can I say? You turning….oh fuck…" Haley moaned, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"I know, babe." Nathan said as he went back to sucking and teasing her nipple.

He switched over to the other breast and repeated his actions, moving Haley's hand away and starts rubbing her clit with his free hand in a circular motion. Haley moans grew louder as she threw her head back into the pillow as the feeling of her husband's fingers moved furiously over her clit. Nathan stopped teasing Haley's nipples and captured her lips once more, kissing her passionately as he kept rubbing her clit harder.

"Oh, god. Yes, yes…yes!" Haley cried out as Nathan pushed his fingers in and out of her dripping wet hole. "Make me cum, you naughty birthday boy!"

Haley arched her back and her pretty toes curled, she gripped the sheets on the bed tightly till her knuckles turned white. Her body convulsed and every inch of her body tingled from the sensation as she came all over Nathan's fingers. While trying to recover from her amazing high, Haley moved her hand down and grabbed Nathan's hand, bringing his hand up to her mouth and licked his fingers to taste herself. After licking her own juices clean off of Nathan's fingers, Haley moved her hand down to Nathan's jeans as she wasted no time in unbuckling them, pushing them down along with his boxers while he kicked off his shoes from off of his feet. Haley licked her lips from the sight of Nathan's erecting sprung free.

"God, Nathan. I need you inside me right now." Haley said, pushing her thong down and threw them over to the side of the bed and laid down on her back with Nathan spreading Haley's legs wide open and positioned himself in front of her, running the tip of his cock up and down her wet slit to tease her for a bit.

"Are you ready for me, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. Enough teasing and just fuck me already." Haley said in a seductive tone.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Nathan said.

Nathan stopped his playful teasing and immediately plunged himself inside Haley as Haley began to enjoy the feeling inside him. Then, Nathan began to slowly move in and out of Haley. The blonde cutie wraps her leg around Nathan's waist, with Nathan grunting as he thrusts into her.

"Fuck, Haley…you feel so amazing, so wet for me." Nathan moaned.

Haley watched as Nathan grabbed her ankles, raising her legs up and driven apart, his palms are pressed down on the bed close to Haley's shoulders. He continued to fuck Haley in the spread eagle position. Haley brought her hand up to Nathan's face, gazing deeply into his brown eyes and leaned up for a kiss as Nathan increased his pace. His hand made its way down to her sensitive clit and started rubbing it with his thumb, making Haley throw her head back and moan out her husband's name loudly.

"Oh, my god Nate, I'm so close." Haley moaned.

"I'm close too. I want you to let go for me." Nathan said.

As they close in on their orgasm, Nathan held Haley's hand, lacing her fingers with his, feeling his wife's inner walls clench tightly around her as her orgasm hit, causing her to scream out Nathan's name. Nathan gave Haley a few more thrusts until he felt his own orgasm hitting him, releasing a loud, prolonged moan as he filled her up with his seed, thrusting slowly to make sure that she's completely filled with his life. Nathan slowly eased himself out of Haley and laid down next to her as Haley looked over at Nathan and smiled at him before she climbed on top of him.

"Best birthday ever." Nathan said as Haley smiled at him.

"Hope that you like that surprise." Haley said as she kissed Nathan.

"You know what? I'm in the mood for some cake." Nathan said.

"Well, how about you bring the cake and have some on me." Haley said, smirking at Nathan.

"I like the sound of that." Nathan smiled. "Remind me to return the favor to you on your birthday."

 **And that was the Naley one-shot** _ **Surprise!.**_ **So, what did you think of it? I hope that you enjoyed reading it. If you want more Naley stories or any other pairing for** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **, here's what I have:**

 _ **Because of You**_ **(Peyton/Lucas)**

 _ **My One Temptation**_ **(Brooke/Lucas)**

 _ **Making Love in the Rain**_ **(Nathan/Haley)**

 _ **Seducing the Tutor Wife**_ **(Haley/Brooke/Peyton)**

 _ **Private Time**_ **(Nathan/Haley)**

 _ **Girls' Night**_ **(Haley/Brooke/Quinn)**

 _ **Making Up**_ **(Nathan/Haley)**

 _ **Who's Better?: Rachel or Brooke**_ **(Rachel/Brooke)**

 _ **Go Brooke Yourself**_ **(Brooke)**

 _ **Who's Better?: Leyton or Brucas**_ **(Brooke/Lucas/Peyton)**

 _ **Valentine's Shower**_ **(Quinn/Clay)**

 **Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and make sure to add this story to your favorites. Also, make sure to check out my first Naley story** _ **Dark Ties**_ **and feel free to review it. I would really appreciate it. I'll see you guys next time for the next** _ **One Tree Hill**_ **story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
